You Will Be My Wings
by Mizucho
Summary: Warning, is out of character and this story was written out of boredom. Byakuran X you  if you like reading in first person...  I don not own Byakuran, or any of the songs partially sung in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**You Will Be My Wings**

I walk down the empty street humming a song in the light of the full moon. I sigh trying to remember the words, but stop as something in an antique shop catches my eye. A mirror, it's silver gleaming in the moons beam. It has a simple serene charm to it. As I peer into my reflection I remember the words.

"I know there's someone, somewhere, who's sure to find me soon." I start singing, for no one was around. "After the rain goes, there are rainbows, I'll find my rainbow soon."

As I dance continuing to sing I search my memory from where it's from… I couldn't have made it up. As I finish I smile into the mirror. Unable to think of where it came from I look at the time. 12:23 A.M.

"I have to go now, It's nearly midnight. But I'll try to come back tomorrow." I say to it, then I bonk my head. "I'm talking to myself I must be going crazy…"

"Maybe but I liked your song.~"

I turn around my face getting red as a man in white, with white hair and a small blue tattoo under his left eye stands there smiling at me.

"Y-you heard me?" I say in anger and embarrassment.

He nods and chuckles. I start to walk away but check the mirror to see if he has a reflection first. I've always been suspicious about vampires…

"Oh, and what are you doing?" He says taking a step closer.

"Checking to see if you're a vampire, or at least if you have a reflection…" I say seeing it and feeling slightly relieved. "So now I should get going."

"Why the rush?" He says already right by me. "I want you to sing again for me, little bird."

'Bird?' I think raising my eyebrow. "And why should I, shady looking man with white hair?"

"Because I want to hear you sing more." He says.

"No thanks." I say turning to go.

I freeze when I hear something that sounds like a flap. I turn around and he as what looks like angel wings. I open my mouth to say something but no words come out.

"You must be envying my wings." He says reviling lavender eyes. "Then, I'll sing if you join along."

Against my better judgment I take his hand and he starts flying with me.

"Let me be your wings. Let me be your only love, let me take you far beyond the stars." he starts singing. "Let me be your wings, let me lift you high above, everything were dreaming of will soon be ours."

The lyrics start popping into my head as he is about to sing them. Where is it from? As he sings my face becomes red and my heart pounds faster.

"Let me be your wings, leave behind the world you know, for another world of wondrous things." I sing with him.

He smiles and we continue singing as we fly, well dance, in the air. He whispers in my ear.

"Heaven isn't too far." He coos.

"Heaven is where you are," I reply as we land.

"Stay with me," We sing in unison. "And let me be your wings."

He looks into my eyes with his lavender ones.

"Will you join me?" He asks put a flower behind my ear.

I smile and hug him.

"Only if you tell me why you decided on singing Thumbelina." I say giggling, happy to remember.

"Because it was fitting." He says as his wings dissapear.

He take my chin and presses his lips to mine. I kiss back blushing but happy. As I open my eyes I see sunlight pouring in my room.

"A Dream?" I say looking at the time. "9:10 A.M. Awww man…"

I groan and pull the covers over my head. Was it really all a dream? Getting up I sing and make my bed. I sigh and reach to my nightstand feeling for a hair tie, but I find a flower. I look at it. A beautiful white orchid, I guess it wasn't a dream, and I hope to see that man again, _soon_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Follow My Heart?**

I grab the drinks and head toward the table, putting on a smile to make the 'customers' feel better. How wonderful it is being a waitress at a bar, but its how I make money, even if my face hurts for hours afterwards from smiling at those damn perverts...

"Hey _, if ya buy me a drink I'll let you off early and take over your shift." My coworker says with a grin.

"Fine, but only cause I'm sick of the pervert in the corner staring at me." I say glaring at the local drunk. "And don't pick something too pricey."

He smiles as I take out my wallet and orders his usual. He waves me off and I head out the door. I hum standing at the bus stop and wait. I hear foot steps behind me but as I turn to look I see a pair of sunglasses and green hair then I black out. When I come to I hear music playing and see fancy lights.

"Oh so your awake? ~" I hear a voice say. "Welcome!"

"What do you mean welcome? Where am I?" I say turning to see a man with green hair in sort of a shaved style. "And who are you?"

"Oh I'm Lussuria! ~ I'm the main singer of the cantanti di Varia!" He says squeeing. "I work with my little, sort of, sons~ Squalo, Levi, and Fran."

A man with long silver hair walks in with, a large man with black hair, and a kid with teal hair and a frog hat.

"Voi! Lussuria, why did you take this girl?" The one with long silver hair yells.

"She looks useless," The man with black hair says. "And I don't think boss needs another member."

"Squalo, Levi, she has a beautiful voice and." He whispers to them. "She has a beautiful voice."

"Excuse me, Lussuria was it? Why did you kidnap-"

"Were on now Lussuria-chan." Fran says interrupting me.

Lussuria runs through a door pulling me along.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Introduce the new singer! ~" He says into a microphone. "Say your name little miss~"

"_?" I say questioningly looking at the big crowed ahead. "I think i need to get back to work..."

"What? No~ Stay with us, going back to that bar will be a very big mistake!"

"Why?"

"Your a cute girl, working in a bar could be dangerous~" He says and music starts playing. "There's stalkers, and drunks that could hurt you _-chan."

There's approving mumbles from the crowed. Lussuria smiles as Squalo, Levi, and Fran come out. I nod with Lussuria.

"That's true, and my pay isn't THAT good..." I say. "Then stay here and sing~"

Lussuria starts singing things too fast for me to hear, and the other guys do the same.

"Uh, could you try that slower?"

"Slower? We don't do ballads!" Lussuria exclaims.

"Just slow a little!"

They continue singing fast and I try to exit the stage.

"Come on the road, my little castanet, Come on the road, and famous you will get, I'll make you a star! Get a small guitar, you'll be hot muchacha, once I gotcha on the road!"

"When did you become Spanish?" I ask.

"Little _-chan! We will let you have fun! Sing with Onee-chan! We'll go on the road!" Squalo, Levi and Fran sing in a conga fashion pointing to a screen.

I look and it shows the next lyrics, so I actually know what there's saying.

"We open Monday in Medina then we do Babylon. Then we hop to Barcelona for a week. Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon. Where they love us 'cause we do the show in Greek."

"We are the finest in the business; it's a well known fact and forgive if we have to blow the horn!"

"Cause this any ordinary entertainment act, cause today a start is born~"

"Go on the road, you'll hear the people cheer! You're not a pro!"

"But it's better, than serving beer! ~"

"So sing on pitch, we'll get very rich! Wait until they see you; want to be you on the road!"

They urge me to sing and I turn away.

"Now I'll make her sing~" Lussuria sings while stomping on my foot.

I start singing a scream, because I couldn't think of any words. Why is this happening again, i just hope it stops going to the same level as Thumbelina... Or I know what's going to happen...

"Why be a little fish in a little and when you can go so far beyond?"

"I think perhaps, well make you blonde!"

"No." I say laughing a little. "But this may be fun."

"When we get on the road!" I sing the final line with them and we finish with the crowed throwing money and flowers on the stage.

Fran whispers to Lussuria and tosses me a blue flower.

"See your doing great and it's only your first day!" Lussuria says patting my head.

"Thanks, Lussuria." I say smiling and the crowed starts leaving.

"Oh don't be so formal, now you can call me onee-san."

"Onee-san?"

"Yep because little Fran wants to marry you!" Fran hops over to me and kisses my hand.

"W-wait a minute! I'm not gonna-"

Before I can finish Squalo slaps some duct tape over my mouth and throws me into a small... Closet? And I hear a car drive off. I bang on the door and no one responds. I sigh and take the duct tape off, ignoring the stinging I yell for help and keep banging on the door.

"Hey, is someone in there?" a voice asks.

'No duh...' I think. "Please help, I've been locked in here please help me out!"

"Uhh, there's no key, but stand back I'll break to door!" The voice says so i get my back to the wall and then a sword busts through the door.

"You ok?" I look up to see a guy with black hair and light brown eyes looking at me. I nod and he helps me out of the closet.

"I'm Yammamoto Takeshi, wait, weren't you on stage earlier?" He asks.

"Uh, not by my own will, but I need to back home, I am supposed to be meeting someone. He has white spiky hair and a blue tattoo under his left eye?" I say making out the shape of it.

"Oh, where's your house?" I'll be happy to get you a ride.

"I'm not sure" I say rubbing my head. "... They kinda kidnapped me... But now I don't know how I'll get home..."

I see a small group come over to us.

"Hey guys, this girl was kidnapped by the Varia, and now she needs to get back home!" Yammamoto tells the new group of strangers.

The kid with brown spiky hair shrieks and the silver haired one yells at Yammamoto. I see a girl with long black hair wave at me and the boy next to her is glaring at the group. They introduce themselves as Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari, and Tori-chan.

"Man getting home is going to be impossible..."

"Impossible? Nothing is impossible!" Yammamoto says as music plays.

"You're sure to do impossible things if you follow your heart!"

"Why is everyone bursting into song?" Tori and Hibari say together. "I was thinking the same thing..." I say sighing.

"Your dreams will fly on magical wings~ when you follow your heart! ~" He continues.

I giggle as Tsuna and Gokudera join the song.

"Lizzy, you go find a way to get home and I'll find your mystery man. Oh what's his name?"

I stare blankly into space and feel around my pockets for a miracle. Hey, a ring, and a business card.

"His name is Byakuran and he can be contacted at a... Merone base?"

They freeze.

"Uhh… That's, not good..." Tsuna says.

"It's ok, I'll go. Tori-chan, Hibari-sama try to help her find her way to get her home."

They nod and Yammamoto runs off.

Just my luck, it's almost exactly like the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Marry The Pineapple?

I start walking down the road with Tori and Hibari, looking at all the buildings. I start humming follow your heart because NOW it's stuck in my head. I try to remember what happened in that movie next but all I can think about is the song!

"Well well, what do we have here?" A man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a doctors coat comes out form behind the corner. I turn to ask if my escorts know him but they have disappeared.

"Uhh... hi?" I ask. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Shamal, seeker of beautiful women, and you my dear and gorgeous." He says kissing my hand.

"Stop! I don't even know you!" I say trying to take my hand back.

"But you are beautiful, and have a beautiful voice." He says. "And I need an opening act for my club tonight."

"And I'm guessing I have no choice..." I say glaring at him.

"Right you are!" He says hurling me over his shoulder. "your going to be spectacular for my freak show!"

"What?" I say confused and he runs into the building. He puts me in a room with a costume of a bug with beautiful wings.

"Shall I help you put it on?" He asks me with a perverted grin on his face.

I point to the door and he leaves. After i put the costume on it really looks like I'm half bug... This guy must really not have a good act, with this fake freak show he's throwing... He knocks on the door dressed up fancy.

"Don't you look beautiful." He says and I shoot him a glare. "Follow me."

He takes my arm and leads me to a stage.

"What do I do?" I ask.

"Stand there, look pretty, sing and dance with me when I tell you to." He whispers.

Other guys in fancy suits that match Shamal's come in there's a crowed and music starts.

"Ladies and gentlemen This club is proud to present _!"

"Baby it's the beetle ball, and freaks are crawling to get in! When they hear your pretty voice they'll all dance and rejoice! And how they'll cheer, for you my dear!"

"Your beautiful baby~" We sing.

They continue to sing cheesy pickup lines until Shamal tells me to dance and the costume falls apart.

"Hey she's no freak! She's hideous!"

"Repulsive."

"Would you look at that she aint got no wings!" they start singing together.

I decide to leave and fast. I can't decide what's more annoying, a pervert who said I was beautiful now decides im repulsive, or that the whole crowed sang to mock me all knowing the right words to tick me off. As I start heading back to look for my home It starts snowing and I'm wearing what's left of that stupid costume, which really isn't much. As the snow becomes thicker I shiver and stumble upon an abandoned amusement park and try to find a sheltering ride. I spot a building and stumble toward it though each step gets harder and harder to take. I collapse on the snow and black out. I wake up to the smell of food and a quiet voice.

"Are you feeling better now?" the voice says as I get up out of a bed.

"H-how did I get here?" I ask looking to see a girl with red hair looking at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm M.M." She says handing me some tea. "I found you collapsed outside so I thought you would be safer in here."

"Oh, thank you..."

"I was going to take these chocolate snacks to Mukuro-sama and I'd like you to come with me." She says handing me a shawl.

"It's the least I can do after you saved me form freezing to death." I say taking the basket.

"Is it possible for you to sing for him? Rumor goes that you have a beautiful voice and, he loves sweet things." "Sure..." I say with an internal face palm.

We walk through the building and I start thinking. Byakuran has only sung with me once, and he took me for a flight, how did I end up liking him? Was it that one kiss, though it seemed like a dream? Or was it an Illusion? We get to the third floor and there is one closed door. She knocks and mist envelopes us.

"He's testing to see if this is an Illusion or not." she says in sort of a harsh tone.

The door opens but the mist is so thick I only see one piercing red eye staring at me.

"Kufufufufu." The man's voice sends chills down my spine. "Oya, oya It seems I have a new guest. What is your name?"

"_," I say stuttering. "And here are some chocolates." The mist becomes transparent and I see his figure, it appears that he has a pineapple haircut, and his hair is blue.

"Uhh, M.M. asked for me to sing for you, is that alright?" I ask with a small desire to leave. He nods and points to a small table. "

Stand there so I can see you better." He says.

I get on the table and look to them.

"Sing something sad." M.M. suggests.

Finally I get to choose what i want to sing and it has to be sad. The words pop in my head.

"Once, there was the sun, bright and warm and wonderful... " I sing. "Winter has killed everything, and though it's dark December, forever, I'll remember sun..."

"Kufufufu, how amusing you are." he says. "Oh it seems I've run out of chocolate... Will you fetch some for me, _?"

I nod and take the basket and go to find more chocolate. M.M. stops me.

"You are to marry Mukuro-sama, as the ending favor." She says fake smiling at me.

"Um, excuse me? Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"I'm not really the one who found you, it was Mukuro. So you owe him your life. But don't worry it's the perfect match, he handsome, powerful, and best of all rich!"

"But I don't love him." the words come out without me thinking.

Oh no here it comes.

"Love? Love is what we read about in fairy tails my dear." She says and the magic music from nowhere starts. "Here comes the bride is a lovely little ditty, but marring for love is a foolish thing to do. Cause but love won't pay the mortgage or put porridge in your bowl, dearie, marry the pineapple~"

"That doesn't rhyme…"

"True it's a fact that I'm not exactly witty, but hey, look at his eyes, one's red and one's blue. He's sadistic and alarming, but he's charming roe a troll, so dearie. Marry the pineapple!"

"Now your just being ridicules..."

"Romeo, and Juliet, were very much in love when they were wed."

"But that was doomed from the start..."

"They honored every vow, but where are they now? There dead! DEAD very, very dead."

Mukuro walks in and she stops singing.

"Thank you!" I say hugging him. "And I'm thankful for you saving my life but I'm sorry, I can't marry you... I need to get home."

Mukuro smiles at me and cuts me with his trident.

"If you don't marry me then you're being dishonorable."

Then I lose my voice and control of my actions. I start getting the wedding dress on and 'here comes the bride' starts playing. I start walking down the isle. I start hearing the familiar voice.

"Let me be your wings, Let me be your only love, let me take you far beyond the stars..." I glance at my ring and I see byakuran smile at me.

"Mukuro, will you take _ to be your wife?"

"I do." He says smirking at me.

"And do you, _ take Mukuro to be your husband?"

"I'll come back for you." I hear Byakuran say. "Destiny brings us together."

"I do," The words come out of my mouth without warning. "NOT!"

M.M gasps and Fran crashes through the window.

"She is to marry me!" He says.

"No! I am not to marry you, I am to go home!" I yell throwing the flower in his face and I start to run. I run into someone and they grab my hand.

"Let me go!" I say trying to push them away.

"Oh _-chan, didnt you miss me? Hmm hmm."

My eyes widen as I look up to meet lavender eyes.

"B-byakuran?" I ask half disbelieving. "You- you're actually here?" He nods and hugs me. He gets out his wings and flies me out of the amusement park and the sun is shining.

"It's spring?" I ask.

"Geeze these seasons go by in like a day!"

"I have something for you, _" Byakuran says handing me a box. "Think of your purpose for living, and put your ring in it."

I live to enjoy life. I think of that and a blue flame goes on my ring and i put it inside the box. In an instant wings form on my back.

"I- I have wings!" I exclaim happily and i start flying beside him.

"Marry me?" He asks.

"Yes! ~" I say and he kisses me. I open my eyes to see I'm in a bed. Not mine, but a bed in a hospital. And my left arm hurts.

"Miss _, how are you feeling?" The doctor asks me form behind a curtain. "What happened?"

"You were watching some kid movie when there was an earthquake and part of the ceiling fell on your head, but luckily there is no brain damage." He says. "But you have a broken arm, so you might want to take it easy."

'So all that really was a dream... 'I think sighing.

"So when can I leave?"

"Later this week, but you have a visitor, would you like to see him?"

"Sure." He opens the curtain and leaves as a white haired man with lavender eyes sits by me.

"You feeling ok _-chan?" He says smiling.

At least I get my fairy tail ending.


End file.
